


Disconnected

by treehousq



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Apathy, Bad Parenting, Disconnect, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hurt, I'm Literally Just Venting, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, mention of crying, mention of yelling, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Everything was dull, everything was faded, distant.Disconnected.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), no ship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: vent fics





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> my trauma has kind of been weighing on me so i just did a really small thing to help <3

The living room lights weren’t on, they hardly ever were at this point. The light produced by the big flatscreen TV provided enough light to illuminate the clutter all in the floor. There was also an old bulb managing to only flicker a little every few minutes in the kitchen just on the other side of the open room, only an island bar separated the two rooms. It was late afternoon, early evening, whichever you prefer to refer to 7:00 PM as, and he’d been doing nothing so far. 

The entire day had been slow and drab, a sort of disconnection from reality and himself. His eyes were half-lidded and dull, dark circles always smudging the pale skin underneath his slate eyes. Somewhere in the distance he could hear family members yelling at each other in order to vent their frustrations, not caring if the person they’d just screamed at was their youngest child who was now blabbering apologies through sobs. A faint “I love you mommy” echoed painfully in his ears from the child, who was so desperate to have confirmation that their mother still loved them.

He couldn’t stand it here.

But pain and frustration aren’t what he’d describe what he was feeling right now, he couldn’t really tell what he was feeling. Everything was dull, everything was faded, distant. 

Disconnected.


End file.
